


Entre-vous

by Nathymaki



Category: Naruto
Genre: AU, Action & Romance, Alternate Universe - Elf, Drama, Drama & Romance, Elf Culture & Customs, Elf Sex, Family Drama, Good Uchiha Obito, Lemon, M/M, Romance, Sex, ShiIta, Uchiha Izuna Lives, Uchiha Obito Lives, Uchiha Shisui Lives, Yaoi
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:01:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25096534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nathymaki/pseuds/Nathymaki
Summary: No dia em que Shisui Uchiha perdeu tudo, seu mundo mudou.Porém, ainda assim, ele nunca parou de lutar.Agora, com um trabalho e o príncipe herdeiro para proteger, ele precisará se manter atento para as ameaças que rondam os salões do trono élfico e derrotar um inimigo que os espreita nas sombras, apenas à espera do momento certo para atacar.
Relationships: Uchiha Itachi/Uchiha Shisui
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Raylanny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raylanny/gifts).



De pé em meio ao caos que rugia, o Capitão da Guarda Real Élfica pensou que tudo aquilo já havia acontecido antes, como um cenário de mau-gosto do destino cujo ciclo estava fadado a se repetir eternamente, a perda enraizada em seu ser em uma parte intrínseca de sua alma. Ele viu guerreiros caírem, vestes finas serem queimadas em meio aos gritos de seus portadores e a prata derreter em gotas sob as cabeças em pânico. Ele sentiu a dor em sua pele ao ser atingido por aquele que havia se tornado sua luz. Fraco e sem poder, ele apenas pôde assistir ao reino mergulhar na escuridão enquanto seu governante se curvava no trono em meio a risadas borbulhantes de contentamento.

Parecia o fim do mundo para ele.

E talvez o fosse de fato. Todos conheciam as profecias: o mundo queimando, fogo e cinzas cobrindo os campos, o sangue que corria vermelho em rios pelos prados e a sombra que subiria ao palanque prateado para determinar o início do seu reinado de malícia e crueldade.

Ele não podia deixar que isso acontecesse.

Não permitiria que sua morte fosse em vão e muito menos de um modo patético como esse. Não. Ele o salvaria. Mesmo que para isso precisasse renunciar a chance de ver a mudança chegando. Em um urro de puro desafio, ele sentiu algo quebrar dentro de si, expandindo para fora como o inflar de um balão. Com as mãos doloridas, o Capitão atacou. Com coragem e determinação, ele se encaminhou para a morte em glória.

E de lá não regressou.


	2. Dias de Julgamento

De pé ao lado de uma das muitas colunas de mármore entalhadas do Salão do Trono, Shisui Uchiha se perguntou se algum dia passaria a apreciar os Dias de Julgamento . Como Capitão da Guarda Élfica, era seu dever estar presente em todas as ocasiões, garantindo a proteção da família real e de seus descendentes. Porém, como jovem impetuoso que era, considerava aquela uma tarefa tediosa e interminável.

Ao menos uma vez na semana, era papel do Rei dos Elfos de Konoha intermediar os conflitos que surgiam nos mais diversos pontos do reino, ainda que estes tratassem apenas de uma ovelha roubada e um cercado destruído. As pessoas iam até o castelo e subiam a lendária escadaria e seus cem degraus em busca de justiça e a recebiam diretamente das mãos do soberano cuja palavra final era Lei e nada além dela poderia desfazer a decisão.

O Sol já estava quase a pino quando o jovem Capitão disfarçou um bocejo enfadado. Ele estava acordado desde o romper da aurora, conferindo todos os detalhes da segurança para aquele dia. E agora, se encontrava parado lá na mesmo posição por cinco horas seguidas. Seus ossos estalavam e ele agradeceu a brisa fresca que entrava pelas enormes portas duplas de carvalho, tocando gentilmente seu rosto com o frescor da primavera. A armadura interna era de couro flexível e confortável, mas as placas externas de metal sobrepostas no tronco, braços e pernas o faziam suar. Ele tocou o punho da espada pendurada em sua lateral em busca da segurança que a ação o transmitia e olhou em volta, para a fila que parecia não ter fim até o palanque alto onde os tronos moldados em prata e cravejados com diamantes estavam posicionados, investigando as expressões dos presentes e buscando por ameaças ocultas.

Não havia nada. Tudo estava tão monótono quanto estivera cinco minutos atrás.

Shisui deixou o olhar pesar sobre o Rei Madara Uchiha, em suas sedas escuras e rosto frio diante os pedidos, não havia nada ali que demonstrasse cansaço ou enfado. Ele precisava admitir que o monarca tinha uma postura bastante régia no momento, os olhos focados no rosto do homem curvado diante de si, o cabelo caindo nas laterais e ocultando as marcações da linhagem nos cantos de seus olhos, a boca apertada em uma linha firme e atenta. A imagem de um governante poderoso. Seus olhos passaram para o príncipe herdeiro, Itachi Uchiha, sentado ao seu lado cuja expressão era um espelho da que seu tio exibia. Com as costas retas e o rosto sereno não era de se surpreender que boa parte dos olhares femininos se dirigissem a ele — bem como alguns masculinos — entrecortados por risinhos e rostos vermelhos desviados.

O Capitão segurou a vontade de revirar os olhos e se concentrou em manter a postura e ignorar o fato que o herdeiro estava especialmente bonito aquele dia, em seu quimono cinza-claro bordado com fios de ouro, com os compridos cabelos negros como uma cortina ao redor do rosto de pele clara segurada no lugar pelo arco prateado em sua testa. Shisui não sabia se era algo relacionado a genética familiar ou apenas uma benção da Deusa de Três Faces, mas chegava a ser injusto que alguém pudesse ser tão bonito assim. Ele pensou, não pela primeira vez, na própria pele bronzeada e marcada por cicatrizes pelos longos anos de treinamento, os cachos revoltos cortados curtos, e em como suas orelhas eram apenas levemente pontudas e sem graça, que apenas o demarcavam como alguém comum e sem importância.

Shisui havia chegado ao castelo aos dez anos de idade, ainda abalado pela morte súbita da mãe e chocado com o peso do enorme segredo que ela por fim lhe confessara em seu leito de morte. Em seu último suspiro, a mãe lhe confidenciara quem era o seu progenitor que por tantos anos ela se recusava a mencionar. E qual não foi sua surpresa ao descobrir que seu pai era um dos generais da família real Uchiha, a qual desde o início dos tempos governava aquele reino.

Naquele dia em que os guardas fortemente armados apareceram em sua porta para levá-lo ao seu novo lar no palácio, tudo que ele pudera fazer além de segurar as lágrimas fora apertar firme o anel de ferro moldado na forma de um corvo em seu dedo — o único objeto que tinha para lembrar da mãe após perderem tudo no incêndio que havia destruído sua casa e tudo que possuíam com ela — e caminhar de cabeça baixa até o luxuoso palácio envolto pelo Rio Naka. Ele estava tremendo quando encontrou o pai pela primeira vez, mas jurou nunca mais o fazer ao ouvir o sussurro reverberante dos guardas como uma ladainha em seus ouvidos: _“Mestiço, mestiço. Vergonha para a linhagem.”_

Ainda assim, ele fora aceito. Seu pai, Kagami, filho do Rei Madara e irmão de Fugaku, o legítimo sucessor ao trono, era um homem bom e justo. Ele não o ofereceu palavras gentis de conforto, mas as mãos que seguravam em seus ombros enquanto erguiam o seu rosto de modo que pudesse vê-lo por completo lhe passavam uma sensação de firmeza e segurança que até o momento ele havia esquecido existir no mundo. O Reino humano onde morara com a mãe não era exatamente o lugar mais acolhedor e no qual se podia manter os olhos fechados e sem medo durante a noite.

— Você é meu filho — ele dissera em voz baixa, os olhos escuros como os seus lhe encarando de forma resoluta. — E por causa disso nunca deve baixar a cabeça ou desistir de uma luta. Sua honra reflete na minha, então deve cuidar para que suas ações sempre sejam dignas e exemplares. Não deixe que acabam com o seu espírito. É assim que vai sobreviver aqui.

O tremor que o atingiu ao ouvir aquelas palavras ressoara por muito tempo em seu corpo. E mesmo não passando de um mestiço, ele fora aceito no castelo. Cada dia era uma luta, por respeito, por comida, para provar o seu lugar. Haviam outras crianças morando ali, mas nenhuma se esforçava para interagir com ele e muito menos se dignava a sequer aprender seu nome. Todas, exceto o primogênito de Fugaku, o príncipe que agora exercia um lugar direto na linha de sucessão. Itachi não se importava com a origem de Shisui e sempre o procurava quando tinha algum tempo livre.

O jovem príncipe também parecia assolado pelo isolamento — embora ao contrário de Shisui, ele vivesse rodeado de pessoas falantes as quais pareciam ansiosas por terem sua amizade. Ele nunca as aceitava. Talvez tenha sido isso que os tenha aproximado, atraído Shisui ao rio naquele dia memorável e em todos os subsequentes. Talvez fosse o destino, ou ainda uma força maior que somente a Deusa de Três Faces pudesse nomear, que sempre os puxava um em direção ao outro. O rapaz não tinha tempo para ponderar sobre isso, mas apreciava a companhia de Itachi como sabia que o príncipe apreciava a sua.

Havia sido uma longa jornada até aquele ponto. A cada dia Shisui se dedicava mais e mais a deixar seu pai orgulhoso e provar a ele que não era um erro ou alguém sem valor. Ele podia lutar, era inteligente e pensava rápido. Além disso, os guardas do palácio gostavam dele, aquele garotinho sorridente que vivia suado e com uma aparência surrada. Havia sido eles quem o haviam treinado para o combate e alertado o pai, bem como a realeza, para aptidão do garoto. Graças a isso, ele subira degrau por degrau até chegar ali: o posto mais alto na hierarquia militar, respondendo somente ao Rei.

E agora lá estava ele, olhando para aquela fila interminável e rostos em um misto de assombro e ansiedade, todos acreditando fielmente que aquilo era justiça. O senhor já de idade avançada se curvou para Madara após este decretar que dividisse a colheita do terreno em comum com o vizinho e se afastou a passos mancos. Foi nesse momento que ela avançou, o capuz escorregando e deixando ver os cabelos loiros presos em coques altos, bem como o vestido simples de cor roxa que usava.

Seus olhos acompanharam a mulher tropeçar até os pés do trono, os olhos muito arregalados, mas decididos, as mãos fechadas em punhos. O sangue congelou em suas veias, a mente gritando enquanto ele se perguntava freneticamente como seus guardas haviam-na deixado passar e pela Deusa-Mãe, o que ela pensava estar fazendo ali. Não fosse a falta daquela graciosidade natural, as orelhas arredondadas a teriam denunciado. _Merda,_ ele xingou, deixando sua posição e avançando com agilidade por entre os solicitantes até onde ela se encontrava encarando o Rei com tanta fúria nos olhos verdes que era uma surpresa este ainda não ter ordenado sua morte. Eram os anos lidando com a corte agindo, ele ponderou, sabendo que não teria mais do que alguns segundos para tirá-la de lá ou então sairia apenas com uma cabeça e um corpo separados.

Os humanos raramente se aventuravam nas terras dos elfos. Eles sabiam bem o que lhes estava destinado caso o fizessem, um lembrete marcado a fogo e sangue produto das guerras antigas que haviam dividido esse mundo. Agora, as diferentes espécies raramente interagiam entre si e quando o faziam, havia sempre um velho rancor pairando a cada palavra dita.

— Eu me chamo Temari da Aldeia da Areia e você — ela vociferou, o dedo erguido em riste e apontado diretamente para o Rei. — vai me dizer que fez com o meu irmão. Para onde seus soldados o levaram?

— Seu lugar não é aqui, humana — o Rei respondeu de forma grave. Para o seu crédito, ela nem mesmo recuou diante a ameaça velada naquele tom. — Este é um dia sagrado para o meu povo e apenas ele. Se preza pela sua vida, curve-se em respeito e então eu permitirei que saia desse recinto impune.

No salão, ninguém respirava, todos os olhos muito arregalados e à espera do que a mulher faria. Ela soltou uma risada muito próxima do que só se podia catalogar como maníaca e então cuspiu no chão, bem aos pés do Rei. Um ofegar horrorizado se ergueu dos presentes.

— Dia sagrado? Me curvar perante você? Não é o meu Rei e não lhe devo nada. — As palavras caíram como as pedras de uma avalanche. As acusações se acumulando uma em cima da outra, com tanto peso que o Capitão quase temia que o telhado abobado desabasse sobre eles. — Você fala de justiça, mas onde ela realmente está em sua lista de prioridades? Se fosse justo como alega ser, me contaria o que fez com o meu irmão Gaara e o devolveria a mim em segurança. Ele é a única família que me resta. — Os olhos marejaram ao proferir essa última frase, como se o peso com o qual ela vinha lutando durante todo o caminho até ali enfim ameaçasse desabar.

— Eu não faço ideia de quem seja o seu irmão, não me envolvo com humanos e tenho certeza de que não deviam estar nas minhas terras. — As sobrancelhas escuras do Rei se curvaram e Shisui quase podia sentir algo horrível se aproximar. A sensação fazia com que um suor frio escorresse por suas costas e ele sabia que aquela era apenas uma pequena demonstração da magia que o soberano mantinha sob rédeas curtas. O que significava que a situação não estava nada boa. — Se ele era tolo o suficiente para estar aqui mesmo com o Tratado de não-tramitação em vigor, então merece o destino que teve.

— Ele era um mestiço! Filho de um de seus lordes e da irmã de minha mãe, abandonado ainda criança como todos da sua espécie parecem fazer com os filhos — ela gritou. — Vossa Majestade certamente deve saber que eles andam desaparecendo aos montes nos últimos meses?

E aquilo bastou para que Shisui congelasse no mesmo lugar. Sua mão subiu sem permissão para as orelhas e a prova nelas de sua linhagem híbrida, enquanto ele assistia a mulher avançar mais um passo em direção ao trono. Para o bem ou para o mal, seus guardas agiram naquele momento e a agarraram antes que ela pudesse piorar sua situação e fazer algo ainda mais estúpido.

— Levem-na — o Rei ordenou, fazendo um gesto de dispensa com a mão em direção aos guardas que a seguravam.

Shisui piscou e controlou o temperamento, empurrando para o fundo da garganta a faísca de injustiça que aquela ordem gerava em seu âmago. Ele era o Capitão da Guarda, devia dar o exemplo, demonstrando compostura diante os seus subordinados e, acima de tudo, lealdade ao Rei. Madara o havia aceito mesmo ele sendo um reles mestiço, ainda que seu filho houvesse diluído a linhagem real ao procriar com uma humana das planícies.

— Como desejar, Majestade.

Os guardas se curvaram respeitosamente e começaram a arrastar a mulher em direção a um portal no canto direito que levava direto aos níveis inferiores. Algumas horas nas celas talvez amainassem aquele humor colérico e permitissem então que ela se acalmasse o suficiente para se dar conta da situação a qual se encontrava, muito embora Shisui duvidasse disso. Aquela distância ele ainda podia ver o fogo que ardia em seus olhos.

— Eu não serei silenciada por um orelhas-pontudas usando coroa que vive seus dias em luxo sentado em um trono enquanto as outras raças sofrem e derramam suor e sangue para sobreviverem. — Ela lutou e contorceu-se, tentando se libertar e arrastar-se de volta para o trono de prata. — E não sairei daqui sem o meu irmão, onde ele está?

Os olhos do Rei brilharam em vermelho, o aviso da ira que lhe subia a superfície.

— Chega desse comportamento, não tolerarei mais estes insultos. — O Rei se ergueu, um ondular de tecido negro e joias faiscantes, acompanhado de um pulso de poder incontestável. Os solicitantes se encolheram e o medo brilhou em seus olhos. — Matem-na.

O choque se espalhou por seu corpo e ele piscou aturdido para o Rei. Aquela não era uma atitude usual para o soberano que sempre lhe dizia que as consequências de agir por agir se voltariam contra o autor mais rápido do que poderia pensar. Shisui pensou ter visto um estranho brilho em seus olhos, mas quando piscou eles revelavam apenas o negrume de sempre, encoberto pelo tom vermelho-sangue da linhagem real o qual sempre aparecia quando sua magia era utilizada.

Os guardas sacudiram a mulher e forçaram seus joelhos contra o piso polido. Os coques dela se soltaram, deixando os fios loiros caírem sobre o rosto onde um de corte aparecia em uma das bochechas devido a sua resistência. Shisui aproximou-se lentamente. Sabia que aquela tarefa lhe cabia em virtude do seu posto, Capitão e também executor. Sua espada deslizou para fora da bainha com um assobio único como se esta já soubesse o motivo de sua libertação e apenas aguardasse o feito ser cumprido. Ele assistiu àqueles olhos verdes se erguerem até o seu rosto e então o perfurarem com a mesma intensidade com que dignara ao Rei.

— Você mais do que todos devia entender — ela disse, firme em sua posição, sem demonstrar que temia o acontecimento a seguir. — É o seu povo. Estão matando os seus irmãos. E ainda assim permanece ao lado _dele_?

Shisui tomou fôlego e ergueu a espada. Seus homens empurraram-na para a frente, expondo seu pescoço. Ela ainda o encarava, seus olhos refletidos na lâmina e relembrando-o quantos outros já o haviam olhado daquele modo em seus últimos minutos. Quantas vidas ele fora o responsável por tomar? Um número grande demais, rosto diferentes demais, mas era sempre o mesmo olhar. Aquele teor de traição e raiva amarga que o atingia como uma flecha no peito. Os músculos se retesaram e ele se preparou para descer a espada.

— Eles não são o meu povo — disse. — Minha lealdade está para o Rei.

E a lâmina desceu em um corte limpo. Se tinha de fazer aquele trabalho sujo, o mínimo que poderia fazer era garantir que o fim chegasse de forma rápida e indolor. Ele encarou a cabeça tombada longe do corpo e seus olhos desfocados, agora desprovidos de toda aquela chama7 que outrora queimava tão intensamente, e seguiu o rastro de sangue que se espalhava como um rio pelo piso enfeitado. Pelo canto do olho, captou um gesto do príncipe herdeiro, mas não lhe deu atenção. Shisui limpou a espada com a barra da capa azul sob seus ombros e a embainhou novamente. Então voltou-se para o Rei, caindo sobre um joelho ao dizer:

— Eu peço desculpas por essa interrupção, Vossa Majestade. — Ele se curvou profundamente, deixando o rosto inexpressivo e mantinha as perguntas que a fala da mulher haviam suscitado em sua mente para si. Seus irmãos estão morrendo, ela dissera. De repente, a consciência que fazia do próprio sangue misto havia acabado se mudar e ele não tinha certeza se este era um bom rumo a se tomar. — Cuidarei para que não volte a ocorrer.

— Assim espero, Capitão. — O olhar perfurou suas costas, mas ele não se moveu. O poder ainda rondava a sala, cercando o seu como como se para enfatizar as palavras ditas. Shisui se manteve firme e não mostrou nenhum sinal de nervosismo. Bendito fosse seu treinamento e todos os anos convivendo na corte que o haviam ensinado a arte de manipular as aparências e deixar somente aquilo que os demais queriam ver. — Trate de limpar essa bagunça. — Mais uma reverência e então ele se ergueu, passando pelo arco e sinalizando para os guardas que ali esperavam para que o seguissem. — Prosseguiremos agora com os Julgamentos.

Enquanto os seus homens recolhiam os restos mortais, nenhum dos demais lançou um olhar sequer para o corpo caído da mulher enquanto voltavam a despejar seus problemas aos ouvidos do Rei.

Shisui, no entanto, não tinha certeza de que algum dia em seus sonhos aquela mancha desapareceria.

±

Os Julgamentos haviam acabado há uma hora e somente agora o Capitão conseguira afastar-se de seus deveres e responder ao gesto que lhe fora feito durante a execução. Livre do peso extra que a armadura externa lhe proporcionava, ele sentiu seus passos mais fluídos conforme caminhava pelos largos corredores do castelo rumo a Ala Leste.

Shisui encontrou o príncipe herdeiro na sala de instrumentos como sempre acontecia após aquele evento. Era um ambiente amplo com grandes janelas em forma de arco e acabamento em ouro como videiras escorrendo pelas paredes claras, além de um dos aposentos mais silenciosos do castelo e o lugar ao qual sempre recorria quando desejava colocar seus pensamentos no lugar. No momento, ele apenas gostaria de esquecer o peso da carne partida por suas mãos e o sangue que as manchava após o golpe fatal.

O sol iluminava o horizonte com seus últimos raios, banhando o mundo em tons quentes e dourados. Shisui observou o fenômeno pelas amplas janelas e cerrou os olhos ante a visão. Como em todos os outros dias que o encontrara ali, ele não o decepcionou. Os sons ecoaram pelo ambiente e todo o barulho cessou como se o próprio mundo se calasse para ouvir. Primeiro as escalas, tocadas com um espaço de tempo considerável e lento. Estas passaram a uma harmonia simples, apenas para o aquecimento. A harmonia por sua vez criou vida nos dedos leves e logo tornou-se uma melodia completa: impossivelmente doce e melancólica. As notas mais graves, quando tocadas, pareciam atingir seu coração, fazendo-o bater em consonância com o ritmo por ele ditado.

Itachi sempre lhe dizia que havia algo de reconfortante na música, no ecoar das notas profundas que denotava compreensão. O Capitão não entendia a que ele se referia, mas sentia em sua pele arrepios que não se relacionavam com o frio ou mesmo o pressentimento de batalha que por vezes o acometia e continuava o encontrando ali, permanecendo nas sombras apenas pelo prazer de vê-lo tocar.

Escorou-se na parede do lado de fora da sala de música, fechou os olhos e apenas ouviu. Perguntava-se se havia algo de errado consigo, logo ele, o temido Capitão a quem todos diziam ser mais frio que o aço e tão rigoroso quanto o inverno. Se ao menos eles soubessem o quanto havia sido dominado por algo tão trivial quanto o som que as teclas pressionadas emitiam. Porém, a música de Itachi parecia ter um quê a mais. Uma solenidade que o deixava hipnotizado e à mercê daqueles dedos hábeis que criavam harmonias como se estas não fosse nada. Sua cabeça se inclinou e não resistiu a espiar por entre a porta aberta e convidativa.

Podia vê-lo sentado no banco do piano, de costas para si. Os cabelos escuros se moviam conforme seu corpo seguia o ritmo e, quando levado por este, seu perfil aparecia, deixando à mostra as marcas de nascença ao lado dos olhos e um sorriso tranquilo nos lábios. A visão só fez aumentar o ritmo dos seus batimentos. Sua vontade era de correr até o herdeiro e o tomar nos braços para jamais o largar novamente. Ele não era assim: impotente diante algo tão trivial. Não. Devia estar no controle, assumir as rédeas da situação. Porém, a melodia e a graça com ele tocava o desarmavam, com a mesma precisão com que um soldado treinado desarmaria uma bomba _. Maldito príncipe encantado,_ pensava, embora não conseguisse desviar o olhar um segundo sequer, preso como uma mosca em uma teia por seus encantos.

As notas foram se tornando mais graves, ressoando em seu interior. Seus olhos ainda permaneciam grudados na nuca do príncipe cuja cabeça se inclinava para frente como se sentisse o peso que estas traziam. Permaneceram assim até que as últimas teclas fossem pressionadas e Shisui finalmente pudesse se afastar de seu ponto de observador, sendo liberto do vício de ouvi-lo tocar.

— Esse é mesmo um belo quimono — comentou, aproximando-se e deslizando a mão pela superfície lisa do instrumento. — Decidiu enfim se exibir? Ou apenas aprecia todos os olhares de adoração que recebe todos os dias?

— Nunca deixa passar nada, não é mesmo? — O herdeiro sorriu, afastando as mãos das teclas e levando-as aos cabelos para empurrá-los para longe do rosto.

— É o meu trabalho. — Shisui fez uma curta reverência, um sorriso zombeteiro nos lábios.

— Diga-me então, seus olhares também entram nesse meio?

— Vossa Alteza me insulta desse modo. Não tenho dúvidas que sabe bem o poder que exerce sobre as pobres mentes fracas do povo. Gosto de pensar que estou em um nível um pouco mais acima. — O Capitão riu ao ver Itachi rolar os olhos.

— Uma semana que mal nos vemos direito e isso é a primeira coisa que você tem para me dizer?

Shisui deu de ombros.

— O que posso fazer se sou muito observador e você nem um pouco discreto?

O príncipe sorriu, fechando a tampa sobre as teclas e virando para encarar o Capitão com um olhar afiado.

— Comentário sobre a música sempre são bem-vindo.

— Hmm, vejamos. — Ele levou a mão ao queixo, parecendo pensar profundamente no assunto. — Acho que o que ouvi não é o suficiente para merecer um comentário.

Itachi já esperava por aquilo, o que não significava que ele deixaria passar dessa vez.

— O que disse mesmo, _Capitão_? — murmurou baixo, levantando-se da banqueta e avançando em direção ao soldado que o fitava de volta com uma postura sólida e um brilho desafiador nos olhos. Não, Shisui não recuaria. O olhar do príncipe se acendeu e ele prosseguiu, empurrando-o cada vez mais para trás até que as costas dele estivessem contra as amplas janelas e suas mãos estendidas nas laterais de sua cabeça, prendendo-o no cerco formado por seus braços. — _“Não é o suficiente”_?

O Capitão sorriu, divertindo-se com cada linha de indignação exposta naquela face. Indulgente, ele inclinou a cabeça como se não houvesse entendido.

— Quer que eu repita, _Alteza_? — um toque sutil, mas que fez aqueles olhos escuros e profundos incendiarem.

Itachi se inclinou mais, fechando a distância entre eles e abaixou os lábios até o ouvido de Shisui, ronronando suavemente:

— _Ah_ , você adoraria isso, não é?

Os olhos brilharam em vermelho e a magia fluiu ao seu redor, expandindo-se pelo ar como uma força viva e invisível. Um calafrio percorreu sua coluna ao sentir o poder tocá-lo, mas ele não recuou.

— Então, o que quer de mim, ó grande príncipe herdeiro?

As bocas estavam próximas agora de modo que Shisui precisou resistir ao impulso que lhe queimava as veias para não cobrir os centímetros restantes e provar a doçura daqueles lábios que tão habilmente o provocavam. Para a sua felicidade, não precisou resistir por muito tempo. Itachi empurrou-se mais contra si, vencendo aqueles centímetros e reivindicando sua boca com toda a impetuosidade que ardia em seu sangue real. Eles se moveram em sincronia, tomando um ritmo conhecido e intenso. Ele estava preso sob o corpo do outro e, mesmo que fosse alguns centímetros mais alto, não podia fazer nada quando o príncipe tomava as rédeas daquele modo, apenas aceitar e devolver na mesma moeda aquilo que lhe era exigido.

— O que quer fazer depois disso, _Capitão_?

Shisui queria muitas coisas e nenhuma delas poderia ser verbalizada com tantos ouvidos à espreita.

— Itachi, não podemos — resfolegou, tentando recuperar algum controle enquanto o príncipe tinha a boca bem concentrada em seu pescoço.

— Foi você quem provocou — ele murmurou contra sua pele, apreciando o tremor que o percorreu. — Quer parar justamente agora? — As mãos dele arranhavam suas costas por sob a armadura de couro e desciam o caminho por sua coluna dando toques nada sutis para onde se encaminhavam e o que fariam quando chegassem lá. O Capitão engoliu em seco e pousou suas próprias mãos ainda cobertas pelas luvas nos ombros do herdeiro.

— Não podemos — repetiu, sentindo o próprio corpo traí-lo com a vontade de puxá-lo novamente para os seus braços e enterrar o rosto na curva de seu pescoço e ouvir os sons que ele emitia sempre que o mordia ali. — É exposto demais, alguém pode ver.

— Então levaremos isso para outro lugar. — O príncipe sorriu, um misto de divertimento e malícia se espalhando pelo rosto, afastando aquela máscara que usara no trono de desinteresse e fria indiferença, aquela visão era um privilégio que apenas ele conseguia ter.

Shisui sentiu o arrepio descer por sua coluna enquanto as mãos de Itachi rodeavam as suas e prendiam seus pulsos de modo a impedi-lo de escapar. Seu toque anestesiou o local tal qual a música que tocava anestesiava seu corpo. A sensação de dormência logo foi afastada pelo calor que parecia irradiar de sua mão. Podia sentir os calos — como os seus — nas pontas dos dedos dos treinos diários a contrastar com a suavidade da palma, provocando arrepios em sua pele no ponto onde haviam se infiltrado em sua cintura.

— Não parece que você está me dando muita escolha, _Alteza_.

Eles se separaram e saíram da sala, andando discretamente e sem revelar pressa, apenas duas figuras importantes na hierarquia seguindo rumo a um mesmo destino, pelos corredores até os grandiosos aposentos do príncipe. Shisui revirou os olhos, um meio sorriso brincando nos lábios ao comentar maroto:

— Eles não poupam esforços mesmo, não é?

Itachi apenas ergueu a sobrancelha e abriu a porta, lançando um último olhar por sobre o ombro antes de adentrar o quarto. Dizer que o aposento era ricamente decorado era pouco. Uma porta a direita levava à sala de banho de onde se podia ouvir o murmúrio baixo de uma fonte de água para uso pessoal. A esquerda, uma pesada mesa de mogno coberta de papéis e relatórios relevantes era iluminada pelo bruxulear fraco de velas recém acesas. Em uma das paredes havia uma grande lareira crepitante, aquecendo o ambiente para a queda de temperatura que sempre acompanhava o cair da noite. No centro, havia a cama. Um enorme monstro de travesseiros e cobertas macias, encimado por um dossel entalhado com penas escuras. Corvos, o símbolo da família real. Como o seu anel.

— O que está esperando? — O príncipe exigiu, as mãos seguindo para o nó que prendia seu quimono e o desfazendo.

Shisui sentiu a temperatura do ambiente se elevar vários graus e, impulsivamente, tentado pelo tom presente na voz alheia e inclinou-se contra Itachi, fazendo-o recuar e se apoiar em uma enorme penteadeira. Os frascos nela apoiados chacoalharam com o movimento súbito. O quimono se abriu, revelando o torso esculpido e centímetros de pele macia que implorava para ser marcada. As mãos dele se moveram para retirar o arco de prata em seus cabelos, os rubis cintilando à luz das velas espalhadas pelo quarto.

— Não. — Shisui o parou. — Deixe-a aí. Quero vê-lo usando somente a coroa... — O resto da fala se perdeu uma vez que Itachi avançou, capturando sua boca e mordendo seus lábios. Mãos agarraram à frente de sua roupa, desfazendo as tiras laterais que a seguravam no lugar com habilidade, e ele sentiu ser puxado para frente, sendo obrigado a apoiar um joelho no pequeno banco estofado e se inclinar ainda mais sobre o príncipe que agarrava sua roupa e torcia o tecido entre os dedos. As bocas se encontraram, famintas, e suas línguas se enrolaram em uma sinfonia própria.

As mãos de Itachi escorregaram pelo couro, despindo-o das peças e passando a camisa que usava por baixo, botão por botão como se esperasse vê-lo pedir para se apressar. A língua deslizou pelo pescoço e parou para uma mordida na clavícula. Shisui ofegou e levou a mãos aos fios negros, pressionando-o mais contra si. Sua mente lhe dizia para se afastar, ir embora enquanto a situação ainda estava sob controle, mas a eletricidade entre os corpos e a urgência da boca de Itachi a explorar seu pescoço eclipsaram completamente seus pensamentos. Logo todos os botões estavam abertos e a camisa escorregava pelos seus braços, solta e pronta para ser retirada. O herdeiro sorriu e espalmou a mão pelos músculos bem definidos do abdômen, traçando o caminho inverso e tocando os mamilos, apertando-os primeiro de leve, e, em seguida com mais força. Pôde sentir a pele de Shisui arrepiar e lambeu os lábios em apreciação. Deslizou os dedos pelos braços e os bíceps, terminando de retirar a camisa que caiu aos pés do banco, tecendo com a boca o caminho traçado pelas mãos.

— Tachi... — O Capitão deixou escapar ao ser empurrado contra o colchão macio, afundando confortavelmente em meio aos travesseiros fofos e os lençóis de seda luxos os que deslizavam como água por seu corpo.

Itachi tomou conta de seus lábios, as mãos traçando o contorno dos músculos e escapando para as costas onde apertavam a pele com vontade e desejo. Sentiu o lábio inferior sendo sugado para enfim ser mordido com força. A dor foi abafada ao senti-lo percorrer o local com a língua macia. Suas mãos voltaram a apertar seus mamilos, torcendo-os, e logo a boca escorregou pelo corpo, deixando um rastro de beijos molhados e mordidas, parando apenas para abocanhar a região sensível.

Não sabia por que permitia que ele fizesse tudo aquilo, não sabia por que seus toques o deixavam tão sem ação, apenas tinha consciência do fogo que corria pelas veias espalhando o prazer por cada poro do seu corpo. Permitiu- se ser empurrado ainda mais e gemeu ao senti-lo esfregar as intimidades em um impulso. Agarrou os cabelos compridos do outro e o puxou para cima de si.

— Não, não, Alteza. Acha que pode sair fazendo essas coisas sem mais nem menos?

— Você não parece muito ansioso para parar. — Constatou, rindo com malícia.

Shisui parou para observar o rosto vermelho e o olhar confiante que o outro possuía, sorrindo ladino ao notar os lábios avermelhados onde o beijara. Se era assim que ele queria, então bem, assim o faria. Desligaria sua mente e deixaria ser dominado por ele, assim como sua música o fizera. O sorriso cresceu e ele usou as mãos para se livrar do tecido fino do quimono, enterrando as unhas na carne macia da barriga e segurando firme a base da coluna. Girou sobre os lençóis, ouvindo-o rir, e logo prendeu os compridos cabelos em uma de suas mãos, afastando-os para ter melhor acesso ao pescoço onde distribuiu chupões que o marcasse como as melodias que tocava o haviam marcado. O gemido que escapou dos lábios dele foi o suficiente para fazê-lo esquece tudo que ainda o impedia. Quem ligava para o controle quando ele tinha a porcaria do príncipe gemendo somente com a sua boca a tocá-lo. Apertou ainda mais o corpo contra o dele chocando seus membros com necessidade. Os gemidos dos dois se uniram ao som do estalar lento da madeira na grande lareira que, agora, parecia fazer parte de uma realidade distante.

Itachi moveu o rosto e mordeu o lóbulo de sua orelha enquanto a mão desatava as fivelas e escorregava para dentro da calça, agarrando seu membro que pulsava e o trazendo para fora. O ato fez seu corpo tremer e logo ele foi empurrado para a frente, recebendo a masturbação que o outro lhe dava ao mesmo tempo que a mão livre descia mais a calça e a cueca e apalpava sua bunda. Estremeceu diante das mãos hábeis e das sensações que o percorriam, acordando cada terminação nervosa que possuía. Ouviu-o ofegar ao marcá-lo em um dos ombros e deixou as mãos percorrerem as costas, usando as unhas curtas para arranhá-lo. Mas aquilo não era suficiente, queria que o príncipe sentisse tal qual ele sentia o que seus toques lhe causavam.

Virou a cabeça, reivindicando os lábios alheios para si, estendendo as mãos para a única peça que ainda resistia em seu corpo e massageando seu membro enquanto a descia. Os lábios se separaram apenas para deixar escapar os gemidos que não conseguiam conter. Shisui apertou a carne dos glúteos com mais desejo e usou os dedos para explorar sua entrada. Enfiou um dedo e gemeu em conjunto ao senti-lo percorrer sua glande em círculos lentos com o polegar, espalhando o líquido que escorria por toda a extensão. Levou os dedos a boca e voltou a inseri-los, dois agora, movimentando-os e sentindo o corpo em volta o apertar.

— O que houve, Sui? — Ele murmurou, provocativo, o tom soando com um ronronado em seu ouvido. — Você não é de ficar brincando.

Em resposta, ele o empurrou mais contra o colchão, o queixo dele enterrado porentre os travesseiros e a bunda bem inclinada para o prazer de sua sua visão. Shisui posicionou o membro na entrada, apenas roçando para provocá-lo. Itachi irritou-se e empurrou o corpo para trás forçando a penetração. Shisui sentiu o corpo se contrair junto ao dele e mordeu suas costas para extravasar o que sentia. O Capitão agarrou-se a cintura dele, os dedos apertados tão fortes que certamente deixariam marcas, sua voz unindo-se ao som dos gemidos dele ao iniciar o movimento. Shisui arremetia-se contra ele, escorregando as mãos pelo membro do Itachi, tal qual este corria os dedos pelas teclas que tão habilmente tocava. Os movimentos aceleraram e logo tudo que se podia ouvir eram os sons que ambos deixavam escapar, os quais abafavam até mesmo o crepitar da madeira que queimava lenta.

— Shisui, eu preciso... — Não houve necessidade de se concluir a frase, eles conheciam ao outro mais do que as próprias almas.

Shisui obedeceu ao pedido e passou a estocar com mais força, ouvindo o gemido que acompanhou a ação e se deliciando com ele. Sua boca voltou a explorar o pescoço e as costas arqueadas que tinha diante de si. Parando apenas para observar Itachi revirar os olhos e se desfazer em seus dedos, manchando os lençóis de seda com seu sêmen. Manteve o ritmo, penetrando-o mais algumas vezes antes de atingir o clímax. Expirou, exausto, e retirou-se de dentro dele, apoiando-se ao seu lado na imensa cama. O som do fogo e o ruído do vento a atingir as janelas dominou o ambiente por alguns segundos enquanto ambos retomavam o fôlego.

— E o que me diz disso, Alteza? É o suficiente por uma semana sem se ver?

— Não chega nem perto. — O outro riu, afastando os lençóis manchados e puxando os limpos que estavam sob eles. — Mas é um bom começo. — Ele observou o olhar ardente que Shisui lhe lançava e tocou seu rosto antes de puxá-lo para um beijo lento, permitindo que ele tomasse o que quisesse e sentindo os músculos repentinamente tensos relaxarem sobre os seus dedos.

— Você é meu tudo — ele sussurrou, baixinho e quase inaudível, apenas o suficiente para que Itachi escutasse. — Você é minha alma, a melhor parte dela, e não há um dia que eu não sinta sua falta ao meu lado.

— E eu de você — o príncipe devolveu, aquela gavinha invisível se contorcendo ao redor de seu coração ao ouvi aquelas palavras. A voz de seu tio ecoou em seus pensamentos, arruinando o momento: _“Responsabilidades, Itachi. Você tem responsabilidades para com esse reino.”_

— O que houve? — Shisui perguntou, sentindo-o retesar em seus braços.

— Nada — respondeu, não querendo se afastar daquela pequena bolha de felicidade que tinha em mãos no momento. — Foi apenas um dia longo e cansativo. — O olha do outro se tornou subitamente pesado e ele assentiu como se compreendesse. — Deveríamos dormir um pouco.

— Itachi... — ele avisou.

— Eu sei. Apenas gostaria que tivéssemos mais tempo.

— Eu também gostaria muito disso.

Ele o olhou de um modo tão implorativo que Shisui se viu cedendo aos caprichos. O maldito sabia exatamente como fazê-lo cair aos seus pés. Com um último suspiro, enfiou mais o rosto nos cabelos sedosos de Itachi e aspirou o aroma que lhe entorpecia os sentidos, fechando os olhos por apenas cinco minutos. Apenas mais cinco minutos, ele garantiu a si mesmo, e então partiria para a reunião e passaria o resto da noite a ouvir relatórios.

— Um dia — prometeu, acariciando a lateral de seu rosto.

— Um dia — Shisui repetiu, esperando que aquela promessa ainda se realizasse.

Um dia, um mundo melhor, esperança, ele tinha muitas promessas pesando sobre seus ombros. Apenas esperar ser forte o suficiente no futuro para cumpri-las.


End file.
